Magie et Tourterelles
by Oriwy
Summary: Retour à la FanFiction avec une FanFic longue, surrement éprouvante, et le récit des destins de nos deux héros. Romance à prévoir.


_Tadadam ! Après deux années d'absence, et sous un nouveau nom d'auteur, je suis de retour ! C'est avec beaucoup de plaisir, d'émotion et de joie que je publie l'introduction de cette nouvelle et je l'espère, toute aussi interminable FanFic. Ceux qui, par le plus grand des hasards, reconnaîtraient mon style se verraient envoyé en exclusivité le dernier chapitre en Exclusivité. Trêve de Concours et de bavardages stupides, et laissons place de nouveau à la magie. J'espère vous combler tous, et vous offrir d'aussi agréables heures de lectures que lors des années et Fics passées._

**Univers :** Harry Potter & …

**Registre :** Romance, Tragique, Comique, un peu de tout…

**Rating :** PG pour le début, certainement R d'ici quelques chapitres.  
Disclaimer : L'univers ici décrit et utilisé appartient à JKR. Cette FanFic n'a aucun autre but que de proposer aux lecteurs des expériences nouvelles et amusantes.

Les évènements ici relatés se déroulent lors de Vacances d'été, à 3 semaines de la rentrée d'Harry qui se prépare à passer une sixième année mouvementée.

**Magie et Tourterelles.**

**Prologue : Sensations et étranges retrouvailles**.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front de Harry. La lune, dans le ciel sans nuage du début d'Août, s'activait à illuminer chaque parcelle de sa chambre, se reflétant miraculeusement sur chaque objet, fut-il recouvert de tissu noir. Peut-être, songeait Harry, allongé sur son lit, le dos martelé par les ressorts usés et disproportionnés de son matelas, peut-être un autre signe, un autre sorcier, envoyé par Dumbledore pour me surveiller… Il ne fallut à Harry que quelques secondes pour se relever et se diriger, en baillant à se décrocher la mâchoire, vers la fenêtre grande ouverte de la misérable pièce que sa généreuse famille d'adoption lui laissait occuper. Dans la nuit claire, Harry cherchait étoiles, comètes et autres signes astrologiques enseignés l'année précédente par un certain Centaure, mais la fatigue et l'impossibilité énervante pour lui de s'endormir le déconcentraient d'une telle manière qu'il lui devenait impossible de déceler dans l'agencement des étoiles la moindre indication sur le sort de ceux qui lui étaient proche. Harry se détourna de la fenêtre et s'apprêta à rabaisser silencieusement les stores bleutés quand en un instant, un hibou inconnu, aux ailes abîmées et sales, pénétrait dans la petite chambre. Harry réprima un cri de surprise, puis saisit le parchemin amoché que tenait le hibou dans son bec crochu et menaçant. Le dépliant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, Harry se mit à lire avec frénésie et impatience la missive que le messager volant venait de lui apporter.

_Cher Harry,_

_Il m'est fort difficile de t'écrire, car ici, tout est contrôlé ces temps ci. Les Mangmorts semblent s'être considérablement renforcé, et la prison d'Azkaban, selon les dernières rumeurs (tu connais comme moi les ragots de ce genre, mais prêtes y tout de même attention), selon ces rumeurs, la prison aurait été désertée et les derniers gardiens « humains » auraient été … embrassés. De peur que cette missive ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains, j'espère qu'en ton monde Moldu, la vie n'est pas trop éprouvante. Les nouvelles, si tu pouvais répondre à cette lettre (évite de le faire je t'en prie), sont bien plus « riches », mais le ministère s'arrange de façon à tenir à sa botte la presse et l'information ne circule que trop lentement. Fudge, contrairement aux espoirs que Dumbledore fondait, ne s'est ni assagi, ni rallié à notre cause. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne souhaite encore jouer cavalier seul, et je crains pour la vie des Aurors encore sous ses ordres. Mais Fudge ne pourra plus s'opposer à Dumbledore, l'éradication de ses troupes par les Mangemorts requiert toute son attention et je serais fort surpris qu'il tente encore de s'emparer de Poudlard. Je pourrais difficilement t'en dire plus. J'espère que tu as compris, dans le monde sorcier, aucune amélioration n'a été constatée, et la rentrée risque fort d'être toute aussi agitée que la précédente…_

_Ton ami._

_R.L. _

Un éclair de violence traversa l'esprit de Harry. Le doute l'envahit, petit à petit, s'insinuant en lui comme la pire des maladies, et soudain, Harry fut prit de la folle envie de tout casser, de se déchaîner sur les premières choses qui lui tomberaient sous la main. Etait-ce un mauvais rêve, un de ces cauchemars habituels. Rien d'autre, rien sur l'Ordre, rien sur ses amis, qui étaient, curieusement, restés bien muets. L'avaient-ils oubliés ? Harry tenta de se raisonner et de retrouver tout son sang froid. Etrangement, aucune méchanceté, aucune grossièreté ne lui vint à l'esprit à propos de Dumbledore… Le ciel au dehors redevint tout aussi calme que précédemment. Harry se posa sur son lit, l'esprit plein d'interrogations. Ses mains tremblaient encore d'excitation pourtant une profonde déception prenait le déçu sur l'euphorie précédente… Sa respiration retrouvait un rythme normal, et ses yeux de nouveau se posaient sur les étoiles timides. Quelques minutes après, alors qu'Harry se trouvait sur le point de s'endormir enfin, un autre hibou fit une arrivée fracassante, poussant de ses ailes la misérable lampe que son oncle lui avait trouvé, quelques jours plus tôt, en rangeant sa cave.

Harry se releva en sursaut, le visage hésitant entre contrariété et satisfaction. Sûrement Ron, ou Hermione. Avec impatience et nervosité, Harry ouvrit la seconde lettre, les doigts tremblant d'appréhension. Après lecture des premières lignes, le visage d'Harry commença à se décomposer. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi ? Et dans quel but ? Oui, pourquoi, en fait…

_Cher Potter,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre d'Australie, ou mes parents, loin de l'agitation médiatique, on crut bon de se réfugier. Mon père est, tu dois en être ravi, recherché et accusé de complicité avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, avec Voldemort en fait. Cette lettre te surprendra certainement, et à coup sûr, tu ne prendras pas la peine de la lire en entier, mais j'ai cru bon de t'écrire afin de te mettre au courant des évènements récents. La rentrée à Poudlard risque d'être agitée, et tu seras certainement la cible de beaucoup d'attaques des Serpentards. Je doute néanmoins que cela t'effraie mais prends au sérieux les menaces qui te seront bientôt faites. Pourquoi je t'écris Harry ? Dumbledore à cru bon de me lancer un sortilège bien sympathique. Je t'en dévoierai la nature dans ma prochaine lettre._

_Répond._

_Drak. _

Il fallut à Harry plusieurs minutes pour admettre que Draco lui avait écrit une lettre, et il lui fallut davantage de temps pour saisir toute la substance de cette missive. Harry relut la lettre plusieurs fois, tenta d'y déceler un sortilège, une malédiction quelconque mais rien. Rien d'autre que l'écriture fine, courbée et penchée de Draco. Juste une impression désagréable de sympathie plus ou moins distante, pas la moindre insulte. Harry eut du mal à se faire à l'idée que Draco lui ait envoyé une lettre. Et que cette lettre ne lui ait pas explosée à la figure… Harry eut cette nui-là, beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, et un trouble sourd, étrange et gênant grandit en lui à mesure que le soleil, derrière l'horizon sombre de la banlieue Londonienne, n'apparaisse, habillé de quelques mais rares cirrus. Un signe du destin, peut être.

Les journées s'enchaînèrent, toues aussi ennuyeuses que désagréables, et Harry eut l'impression que la semaine, à dater de ces deux lettre, qui s'écoula, fut la plus longue, la plus laborieuse de toute son existence. Ces vacances, fidèles à l'idée qu'Harry s'en était faites, furent les plus pénibles de ces 15 dernières années, et l'impatience incontrôlable, l'envie et la curiosité de Harry n'allèrent pas pour améliorer sa condition de presque détenu…

* * *

Sauf qu'un jour, on vint sonner à la porte, et là, Harry comprit que ces vacances allaient être bien longues…

La lettre tout d'abord, avait été un sacré surprise, mais là, quand Harry aperçut Draco en habit de Moldu, Dumbledore en complet cravate, il devina une chose, on allait l'obliger à passer 4 semaines avec l'être sur terre qu'il détestait (presque) le plus. Dumbledore, il pouvait en être certain, lui paierait un jour cette trahison. Néanmoins, passer ses vacances avec Draco ne pouvait pas être une épreuve aussi douloureuse que celle de subir l'influence néfaste d'une famille de bœufs, et Harry, malgré toute son appréhension, sa colère, sa rage même, était près à tenter le coup. Restait à faire entre Dumbledore et Draco, restait à comprendre pourquoi, et vérifier l'hypothèse émise. Mais Harry, sans que l'enseignement de divination n'ait jamais porté chez lui ses fruits, était quasiment certain d'une chose ; il quitterait bientôt Privet Drive, et en compagnie de son ennemi juré.


End file.
